Inevitable
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: One-shot. Randy has been friends with Rose since they were kids. She visits him one summer not knowing that he's dating Stacy. She has a secret though. Randy Orton/OC Song fic based on song by Jessie James.


**Basically this is just a short little on shot that I wanted to do. I'm not to sure how this is going to turn out because this is my first little song fic thing. And just incase you guys don't know who sings this song, her name is Jessie James. You should check out the song. It's really cool. Plz don't be mean if this isn't any good. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**It's not the right time, that's what you say  
**__**But you're wrong  
**__**I'm impatient 'cause I know what I want  
**__**I can't wait around 'til you're done  
**__**I know she's tall 'n' blonde  
**__**But I know I'm the one**_

"Hey Randy." Rose Bertinelli said as her best friend Randy Orton stared at her in surprise. He didn't say anything, so she raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to give me a hug? She asked with a laugh. Randy finally snapped out of it and gave her a bear hug.

"What are you doing here? I though you were going to stay at your parent's house for the summer."

"I changed my mind at the last second. I already called my parents and told them and they were okay with it."

"That's awesome. We should hang out when you say hi to everyone else." Randy suggested. Rose nodded but then they both heard someone call his name. They turned around and saw Stacy Keibler walking towards them.

"Hey babe." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Who's this?" She asked after she saw Rose

"Oh, this is my best friend Rose Bertinelli. Rose, this is my girlfriend Stacy Keibler."

"Oh." Randy missed the crestfallen look on Rose's face. "Hey, do you know where Ted and Cody are? I gotta go say hi to them."

"Um yeah. I think they're in their locker room." Randy said right before Rose turned around and walked away

_**You're in love with me 'n' you just don't know it yet  
**__**Everyone sees it but you won't admit  
**__**That you're already in to deep 'n' there's no goin' back no oh  
**__**How much longer are you going to hide?  
**__**Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**__**I know that she's beautiful  
**__**But our love's inevitable**_

"Dude, do you see the way she looks at you?" Ted DiBiase asked Randy after one of the shows. Rose had gone back to the hotel and Cody went off to a bar so it was just them.

"She looks at me like a friend if that's what you mean."

"Randy. She looks at you with this look of longing in her eyes. She's in love with you dude. Your just to blind to see it. Even Cody noticed it and he doesn't notice things like this."

"Ted she's not in love with me. I have a girlfriend anyway. Besides, she's my best friend. There's no way she's in love with me."

"Whatever you say dude." Ted told him patting him on the shoulder before leaving the room. Randy watched him go, thinking about what he said. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he couldn't help but think maybe she was in love with him.

_**You said 'don't ask about her' that the rule  
**__**It drives me crazy, just the thought of her under you  
**__**Why won't you tell her about me?  
**__**Tell her the truth (honey)  
**__**It would make things a whole a lot easier for me 'n' you**_

Randy was walking around his house waiting for Ted and Cody. He was trying to think of a way to tell Stacy about hanging out with Rose without her taking it the wrong way. He really wanted to hang out with her but he didn't know what to say.

"Hey dude." Ted said when him and Cody walked into the room. Randy had given him a spare key just incase Randy wasn't there and they wanted to come over.

"What's up?" Cody asked as they sat down.

"Um, I don't know what to tell Stacy about me hanging out with Rose."

"Aw dude, is that it?" Ted asked. Randy nodded so him and Cody just sighed.

"Look. Just tell her your going to hang out with Rose. It's simple as that." Ted told him. Cody nodded his head in agreement.

"Stacy's been talking bad about Rose though." Randy said, sounding like a complaining child.

"Then break up with her dude. She shouldn't be talking bad about her to begin with." Cody said. Randy just shook his head in defeat. He still didn't know what to do.

_**You're in love with me 'n' you just don't know it yet  
**__**Everyone sees but you won't admit  
**__**That you're already in too deep 'n' there's no goin' back no oh  
**__**How much longer are you going to hide?  
**__**Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**__**I know that she's beautiful  
**__**But our love's inevitable**_

It had been a month since that Rose had shown up and most of the time she was either hanging out with Ted, Cody or on of the divas. She hadn't been really hanging out with Randy because he was always with Stacy. It kinda broke her hear cuz she was in love with him but he couldn't see it.

"Hey Rose." She jumped and turned around and saw Randy standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Randy." She responded and turned back around to look the trees in the park she was in. It was then when she saw Randy sit down next to her on the bench.

"Sorry I haven't been hanging out with you."

"Oh it's okay. You had things to do with your girlfriend." Again, Randy missed the sadness in her voice.

"If you want me to, I can hang out with you more."

"That's okay Randy. You have your girlfriend to hang out with. I can always hang out with Ted, Cody or one of the other divas."

Randy just looked at her and nodded before he got up and walked back to the hotel.

_**And like the night sticks to day  
**__**And like the star breaks the rain  
**__**Oh baby, it's inevitable  
**__**It's a matter of time, 'til you 'n' I will be together**_

"Randy, I don't like her." Stacy complained.

"Stacy, I don't care if you don't like her. She's my best friend. I'm not going to stop hanging out with her just because you don't like her."

They were currently standing in his hotel room arguing because Stacy didn't like the fact that Randy wanted to hang out with Rose all the time. Randy was kinda getting tired of the whole thing because he was tired of Stacy being mean to her.

"Randy! I don't have to like her if I don't want to! You shouldn't be hanging out with her anyway! She's not her girlfriend!"

"Stacy, you know what? She doesn't have to be my girlfriend for me to want to hang out with her. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you anyway! If you don't like when I hang out with her then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, basically." Randy told her as he sat on his bed.

"I can't believe you Randy! Your really choosing her over you own girlfriend! You know what? Fine, we're done. But don't come back to me crying and wining when you realize you can't live without me." Stacy said before she stormed out of the room.

'_**Cuz your in love with me 'n' you just don't know it yet  
**__**Everyone sees but you won't admit  
**__**That you're in too deep 'n' there's no goin' back**_

"Randy, did you really break up with Stacy?" Ted asked while they were standing backstage on night.

"Yeah. I did. And to be honest. It feels good." He admitted. During the time after Stacy left the hotel, he had done some thinking and he had realized that he was in love with Rose. It thought it was weird at first but now that he thought about it, it wasn't.

"I think I might ask Rose out later." He casually stated. Ted stared at him in disbelief for a second.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. I did some thinking last night after Stacy left and I think I might love Rose back."

"That's awesome! You should ask her out after the shows over." Ted said as the got called out for a match.

_**You're in love with me 'n' you just don't know it yet  
**__**Everyone sees but you won't admit  
**__**That you're too deep 'n' there's no goin' back  
**__**How much longer are you going to hide?"  
**__**Make up your mind before you run out of time  
**__**I know that she's beautiful  
**__**But our love's inevitable**_

"Hey Rose." Randy said hesitantly after he caught up with her after the show.

"Oh hey Randy. What's up? You look really nervous."

"I wanted to ask you something important." Randy said as they sat outside.

"Shoot. Okay. Go ahead and ask me."

"Ummm…well I was wanting to know if….ummm…if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?"

Rose stared at him for a second. "Wait, I thought you were dating Stacy."

"I broke up with her two days ago. I couldn't take her complaining anymore. Besides, I didn't love her anymore. I love someone else."

"And who would that be?" Rose asked her heart racing. Randy leaned forward slightly before he responded.

"You" That was the last thing he said before he leaned forward more and they kissed.

They finally pulled back after a few minutes in a need for oxygen.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Randy asked smiling. Rose just nodded before they kissed passionately.

* * *

**Well there it is. I don't really have much to say about this, so peace out peeps! :)**


End file.
